My version of Last Sacrifice
by Nightshadow011
Summary: Rose is in jail for a murder she didn't commit while she needs to be trying to find Lissa's half-sibling. she needs to decide who she wants more Adrian or Dimitri. i can't write summaries but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- this is my first fan fiction book. Please review so I can improve. If I don't get review I won't keep writing.**

Jail wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to me, but it was certainly the most boring, the cell was tiny and had nothing in it except a stone-like bed. I had been in the cell for three days and I already had counted the number of stones on the wall and roof at least twenty times- there were 50. I was still trying to process the information that if I was found guilty my life was going to end. The fact that Lissa was upset and her emotions kept pulling me into her head didn't help. She wasn't happy that I didn't want to see her, as soon as I was brought back after my hearing I made a list to the guardians outside my cell of people I didn't want to see.

Dimitri Belikov

Vasilisa Dragomir.

Christian Ozera.

Adrian Ivashkov.

Eddie Castille.

Mia Rinaldi.

Janine Hathaway.

I wasn't sure if I should put the first name on because I didn't actually he would care enough to come visit but I put it on just in case, I didn't want to see him again. _Love fades. Mine has_. Was still replaying in my mind and it hurt more every time.

I lay back on my bed uncomfortably and entered Lissa's head, I needed an escape from my cell. Lissa was in her room with Christian, thankfully their clothes were still on. Christian was trying to comfort Lissa when there came a knock on the door. It was Dimitri, I was surprised to see him at her door but I felt from her that she had invited him to talk about what was going to happen to me.

"She can't be guilty Rose wouldn't take revenge that way." Lissa said. "What do you think Dimitri?"

Dimitri looked up at Lissa, "Why should I care, I told her I don't love her anymore and she has obviously moved on."

"Don't give me that crap about you not loving her, we all know you do. And Rose still loves you no matter what she might say she does. You're breaking her heart with all this nonsense." Lissa nearly yelled at Dimitri.

"You're right. I love Rose." Dimitri admitted. "But I can't be with her, I can't forgive myself for what I did to her, it was-"

Dimitri cut off his words as someone else knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lissa called, it was Adrian.

"I've just been to see Rose." Adrian said.

_Whoa I didn't even realise, I thought._

"How is she?" Lissa asked, happy that at least one of them managed to see us, though she was unhappy that it wasn't her.

"I don't know, her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't responding to any of my calls." Adrian said sounding worried.

"She's in your head Princess." Dimitri said softly.

"WHAT!" Christian asked shocked.

"Rose is in Lissa's head. I've seen it before, her eyes with glaze over and she won't respond to your calls."

_Rose can you hear me. I promise we will get you out of jail._

I left Lissas head and went back to staring at the wall of my cell until one of the guardians brought me some food. It was only a glass of water and a piece of toast with some butter on it. I drank the water but ripped the toast up and entertained myself by throwing the pieces at the guardians that were standing outside my cell.

"Rose, what on earth are you doing?" Abe said in an angry voice striding up to my cell just as I threw my last piece of toast, it landed on Abe's head and he didn't look happy with it. "Stop this childish behaviour and listen closely I've found some new information about the Queens murder."

**A.N. Press the little review button, you know you want to. I want to know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I had a writing block and I was upset and wasn't in the mood for writing. I'd like to thank Jasha Maroi for reviewing first. Anyway here is Chapter two.**

"What is it Old Man?" I asked looking up at him from where I was sitting on my bed.

"I'm not going to tell you, it's better if you don't know much in case you talk in your sleep. Which from what the guards say you have been mumbling a lot about needing to find someone. Anyway back on topic all you need to know is that I've moved the trial closer it is in three days. Also bring the letter you received from the Queen, it will be evidence that she didn't think you would be her killer." Abe instructed me.

"How do you know about the letter?" I asked jumping up to stand at the bars so the guards couldn't overhear.

"I have my sources now rest up. Re-think letting your friends in." Abe said before turning and leaving me with so many more questions.

"Guards! If anyone wants to see me they can." I yelled, I needed to see my friends, Lissa especially. I needed to show her the letter before I showed the whole court.

Suddenly I was pulled into Lissa's head, she wanted me to hear what was being said.

"I told Rose to re-think letting you all in, and I'd bet my own life she has." Abe was saying. In the room was Eddie with his arm around Mia, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian and Adrian.

"So we can go see her now." Lissa said feeling much happier.

"Yes. I think that's a good idea. Adrian I need to talk to you about the information for the trial first though." Abe said pulling Adrian aside as everyone else left the room. I pulled out of Lissa's head as soon as they had left the housing building.

"Hathaway, Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Guardian Belikov and Castille, and Miss Rinaldi would like to visit." The guard outside my cell barked at me.

"Well then let them in." I said in a rude voice I didn't like the guard.

He said something into his little ear piece and the next minute Lissa was flying down the stairs and over to my cell. I hugged her as best I could through the bars before the guard pulled her off.

"I think you can back off a little to give some privacy." Dimitri said, he wouldn't look at me.

"The orders are that two guardians have to stay at the cell at all times."

"Well there is Guardian Castille and myself. Unless you skipped math lessons at school that equals two Guardians. As Rose was my student I know what she will do anyway." Dimitri argued, insulting the guard at the same time. The guardians left but they didn't look happy about it.

"Rose I'm so glad I can finally see you. Why on earth did you keep us all out? You need us at a time like this." Lissa said as soon as the guards were out of hearing.

"I kept you out because you shouldn't be down here. It could ruin all of your reputations. I'm glad to finally see you as well." I said sitting back down on the bed.

"We don't care about our reputations. You need to get out of that cell soon. I miss all of your smart remarks." Christian joked, as we all laughed.

"Yeah, but if I'm out of this cell then I have to see you more often Sparky." I joked back. It felt natural teasing Christian.

"Enough joking. How are you planning on getting out of here. Abe won't tell us his plan." Eddie said, getting straight to the point.

"Well if he wouldn't tell you I guess that means that you aren't meant to know. But I would tell you if I knew what the plan was. Which unfortunately I don't. All he told me to do was bring the letter into the trial tomorrow." I said, slipping up. I was only going to tell Lissa about the letter.

"The trials tomorrow?" Christian asked shocked.

"What letter?" Dimitri asked. He was too observant for his own good, I was hoping it had slipped past them all.

"Yes the trials tomorrow Abe moved it forwards so I'm thinking that he has something good planned, and forget I said anything about a letter." I said hoping Dimitri would drop it.

"Is it that letter that Ambrose gave you?" Dimitri questioned me.

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm not blind."

"I never said you were." I said getting pissed off at Dimitri. Why couldn't he just drop the whole subject.

"Dimitri. Drop it. She'll tell you if she wants to." Lissa said firmly.

_Thanks. _I mouthed at her.

_No problem, I could see he was annoying you. _She replied through the bond.

"Guys can I please talk to Lissa privately for a minute?" I asked, I needed to tell her about the letter.

"Two guards need to be at the cell at all times." Dimitri said repeated what the other guard had said.

"Comrade, as you said you know what I am capable of. Do you really think I can escape from a cell like this. And even if I did I wouldn't make it past you and Eddie anyway. Just back away so you can't hear." I said smirking.

"Fine. You have ten minutes." Dimitri said as him, Eddie and Christian left.

"What is it Rose?" Lissa asked as soon as they were far enough away.

"First of all how is everyone? How come Adrian isn't here as well?"

"We're are all worried sick, none of us believe that you actually did it. Adrian is under house arrest. His parents have hired a guardian to make sure he doesn't leave their house." Lissa said sitting down at the bars. I moved in front of her so we could talk quietly. "How long were you in my head earlier?"

"From the time Dimitri walked in to when you figured out that I was with you." I said. "The cell was getting a bit boring."

"So you heard that he still loves you?""Yeah, he could just be saying that to shut you up though. I would have." I laughed a little."So what did you need to talk to me about privately?" Lissa asked ignoring my other remark.

"As I left the court room Ambrose gave me a letter from the queen. I need to show the court tomorrow but first I want to show you so it's not a shock. Please don't hate me for telling you though." I pleaded with her.

"Why would I hate you?" She asked, just as I gave her the letter.

"Just read it." I ordered her. She read it quickly and I was shocked to feel excitement coming through the bond, not anger like I expected.

"Oh my god, I have a sibling." Lissa said clapping her hands together."You're not angry about it." I asked still shocked.

"Why would I be, I mean my father could have been with this women before my mum. He wouldn't have cheated on her." Lissa said sounding so sure.

"Ok well I need to get out of here so I can find this sibling of yours so that you can get your rightful place on the council." I said just as Dimitri, Eddie and Christian came back over to us.

**A.N. Please review. I need to know weather I should continue or not. The more reviews the quicker the next chapter will **


	3. Chapter 3AN

**A.N**

**I know I hate it when other people put an A.N as a whole chapter but I need help. I'm having trouble writing the trial. If you have any ideas send me a PM or a review. I will keep writing. I have another story that might be being put up, depends if I get round to writing it. The next chapter of this story will be up in the 2 next weeks promise.**


End file.
